


You Are a Disgrace

by Scythio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptunes parents schedule a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are a Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> My First fanfic, please tell me what I do right and wrong. Trigger warning: Child Abuse

Neptune's parents were assholes, there was no way around it. They hated the faunus, funded the anti-faunus groups that tried to make laws to make the lives of Faunus miserable, and even ridiculed them in public. Neptune hated the way they acted, and swore to never be like them. So here he was now, panicking and rushing around, tidying his apartment and getting dressed, steeling himself to introduce them to his roommate, and boyfriend of 15 months, Sun Wukong. Sun was the light of Neptune's life, always messing around and flaunting his well-sculpted body, but there was a problem. Sun had a pale blonde monkey tail, making him one the Faunus his parents always tried to subjugate.

Right now, Sun wandered into the living room, wearing nothing but bright blue boxers with bananas decorating them.

"Mornin' Nep. What's the hurry, it's our day off from Beacon." 

"My parents are coming over in an hour, and they want to see my 'lover' I've been talking about."

"Wait... _Shit!_  I'm gonna go shower and get ready, do you need any help?"

Sun yawned at the end of that, and Neptuned told him to get ready as fast as he could, as he had finished cleaning the kitchen and was almost done with the living room. 60 minutes later, Neptune was pacing around their couch, as Sun was sitting on it, wearing his best clothes, consisting of a black button up shirt, a white tie, some freshly washed jeans, with his crimson bracers taken off and his usual black and yellow sneakers. Neptune was in his usual attire, but his goggles were slightly off to his worried pacing.

"What if they attack you? If they don't accept our relationship and take me away on house arrest? If they call the police and falsely accuse you? If they give away our address and Scroll numbers to all the Anti-Faunus groups?" Neptune babbled on and on, as he usually did when he was extra anxious.

"Listen, listen, they won't take you away, and if they did I would find you and break you out of there. We can defend ourselves aswell, we're fucking Huntsmen in training." Sun consoled, sure in himself, as always.

"But-" Neptune was cut off by the doorbell. Sun stood up and gripped Neptune's shoulders. "Listen, Nep. We love eachother, and thats enough. Who cares if your parents approve of us or not. Now you need to calm down, and let them in."

"O-okay" Neptune stuttered. He walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Hello, Mother. Hello, Father. I'd like to introduce you to my-"

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Vasilias "Well, where is she? Is she nice? I heard the heiress of Schnee Dust Co. is attending Beacon. Is it her?" She tried to peek over his shoulder, but Sun was hidden from view.

"Spit it out son, we'd like to know who she is." Mr. Vasilias added.

Neptune looked down and nervously shifted his feet. "Mother, Father, I haven't been exactly truthful with you. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend-" Mrs. Vasilias widened her eyes at this remark "- Sun Wukong." Sun stood up and into their view. Both their faces puff up in rage and disbelief when they see his tail. "How can yo-" Mr. Vasilias began, but Sun cut him off.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Vasilias, I am Sun Wukong, and I have dated your son for the past year or so. I hope that you accept our relationship." Sun stood with a look of calm confidence that stated "I do not care if you disapprove of us, but I love your son and I will not let you stop that."

"Neptune, ho-how dare you date another man, a-and scum like h-him! We brought you up nice and proper! Like a decent human! And we gave you everything! For what?  **So you can throw all away for this degenerate riffraff that's probably going to kill you for the White Fang!** " Mr. Vasilias lectured him.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME NICE AND PROPER! YOU FUCKING LOCKED ME IN MY ROOM AND STARVED ME IF I MISBEHAVED OR DIDN'T GET 100% IN A CLASS! THE ONLY WAY I WOULD SURVIVE WAS BY THE FOOD SUN GAVE ME WHEN HE SNUCK IN! YOU NEVER GAVE ME WHAT I WANTED AND I GOT THAT FROM SUN! I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! YOU NEVER DID! HE'S NOT A DEGENERATE! HE'S NO RIFFRAFF! HE DESPISES THE WHITE FANG. JUST. LIKE. I. DESPISE. **YOU**." Neptune countered. "Now leave our home." He added calmly.

"You are a disgrace to our family, and our name." Mrs. Vasilias said.

"Good. Because I'll be taking his. And. Get. Out." Neptune growled. His parents stomped out and slammed the door. He hugged Sun and fell apart at seams, heaving sobs into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay. I love you, and thats all that matters." Sun whispered in Neptune's ear, running a hand through his hair, hugging him with his other arm and his tail. They stayed like that for a few hours, then moved to the bedroom and fell asleep.


End file.
